Unexpected Meetings
by March150
Summary: Tony is having a lazy day and suddenly an unexpected visitor arrives.


**Hey guys :) Just a small Tony and Peter one shot here. Enjoy!:) **

All Tony had wanted was a bit of peace, maybe a bit of shawarma, and a cup of coffee. Yeah, coffee sounded good.

But, all that wishful thinking would have to be postponed.

He wasn't sure how or when but one moment he was alone, sitting in his lounge thinking of upgrades for JARVIS and the next his window was a pile of broken transparent shards and three men were throwing punches and rolling around in his tower.

Yeah, he'd almost had a heart attack to say the least.

There hadn't been time for a good look since he immediately called JARVIS and had his suit flying toward him, but he saw the bad guys were dressed in black professional suits (not so professional now he thought) and the target of their anger was dressed in red and blue spandex (his suit was definitely better) and had a mask on of the same colors. Spider-Man he realized.

Tony cleared his throat, "Hey Spidey, need some help?" He asked, not waiting for an answer since he was already grabbing one of the guys who had a taser and gun pointed towards him. Not that that would do him any harm, he'd built his Mark VII to be bulletproof.

"That would be very appreciated!" He heard from the other side of the room.

This was so odd Tony thought. He'd tried to get Fury to contact the masked hero (Tony kept up with the gossip of New York) and join the Avengers(because why the hell not) but Fury had stomped on his dreams with his giant black boots and said that they didn't have any leads as to who the man behind the mask was.

And now... he was right there, fighting beside him.

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He loved how somethings turned out. This was awesome.

"Sir, I'd advise you to not kill the man unless needed." JARVIS calmly stated and broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked down and realized he had his right hand up and was ready to shoot. Oops.

"JARVIS blast them with the lefty." He said to his AI and immediately tranquilizers from his left shoulder shot out to the two men. He watched them get hit and crumple to the ground in unconsciousness.

"Thanks man." He heard from behind.

Tony wouldn't admit this, but he was excited. He normally wasn't the starstruck type since he was THE Tony Stark but the guy before him was a mystery that was mysterious enough to cause him to feel excited, maybe even a twinge of nervousness. No one knew anything about him. All they knew was he was a hero to the city and had spider webs shoot from his wrists and some mad fighting skills.

With a smile on Tomy replied, "No problem. I'm Tony Stark." He bit his tongue to keep from adding 'but you already knew that' with a wink after. Instead he held his hand out since he knew first impressions were quite important from all the meetings he'd attended.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for the mess-"

Tony cut him off, "Nope, it's fine don't mention it. Would you like a drink?"

Spidey shook his head, already heading towards the window he crashed in from, "Sorry man, I have to get going. Great to meet _the _Tony Stark though." He said 'the' with more emphasis, already adding to his ego. He liked this guy Tony decided.

"Wait!" He called out and caught up with the masked man who no doubt was probably growing uncomfortable with Tony's unwillingness to let him leave. "I have pie."

* * *

Peter was in the middle of chemistry homework when he had to suit up, but hey, the city needed him. Oh, the struggles of being a student with a part time of crime fighting.

He however hadn't expected to land in Tony Stark's Tower.

He imagined fighting the two well dressed blokes outside the bank they were trying to rob, people gathering near by because they're freaking New Yorkers, and after rewarding himself with some video games. But that scenario quickly changed and led to the two blokes grabbing onto his legs for dear life and making him crash into a Tower.

At first he had no idea where he was, it looked like a rich person's home, complete with the bar and giant flat screen tvs everywhere but then he saw red and gold iron parts flying towards a man and he realized he was in freaking Tony Stark's Tower.

Man, this was awkward.

He had hoped that if he ever were to meet Tony Stark he would be Peter Parker and they'd take a quick picture then part ways. He had never imagined he'd crash into the guy's mansion.

And now, he was being offered pie. He wanted to freak out, he admired this guy way too much and being invited in as if he hadn't just crashed in was crazy.

Plus, who could say no to pie?

* * *

"You come back_ whenever _you want!" Tony yelled, putting emphasis on 'whenever', to the hero already webbing his way out. He hadn't gotten much info out of him but he decided it didn't matter. If Spider-Man wanted to tell him his identity he would. That didn't stop the urge to follow after him however. He blamed his genetics for his curiosity.

They'd talked a lot. Tony convinced him to take a selfie, asked questions (like why the hell he hadn't helped out with Loki a few months back), and slyly offered a spot in the Avengers Initiative. How cool would it be to show up to work with Spider-Man and casually mentioning he was now part of the team. He'd bring a camera to capture their reactions, especially Fury's.

He went to bed that night peacefully for once. Maybe they could team up someday or have their own little science group. Bruce would be invited as well. The three of them together could make breakthroughs, add to theories, etc. He was getting excited just thinking about the possibilities.

Then he remembered there were still two unconscious men lying in his lounge's floor.

But that could wait until tomorrow he decided.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
